Learned Innocence
by Jagwarakit
Summary: Jade Cocoon 2 fic. Dr. Gil sits in a Wind Forest Ogervine and contemplates the past, his own foolishness, and what it means to be special. Part 2 of the Innocence Series.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jade Cocoon 2 in any way, shape, or form.

**Author's Notes:**

Why in the world am I writing a fanfic when I've got a report and two projects due for college//sighs// Oh well. I needed a break anyways. This is the second story in my Innocence Series. This one is obviously about Dr. Gil.

I suppose I should give Darkle credit for inspiring me to come up with this series. She/he mentioned Gil and then asked for another Jade Cocoon 2 fic and that got me to thinking and anyone who knows me knows that that's a bad thing.

I'd originally intended to just do another separate fic involving Gil for Darkle but then I thought: "Hey! Why not do a series of fics that are post Levant's death with the five characters (maybe six if I include Nam) most affected by facing Levant or being trapped in the forests and facing Kahu the second time."

I just might do a fic for Levant and Kahu that takes place during the "Lilith crisis", as I call it, just for the heck of it. I might even include a fic in Mabu, Elrihm, and Kemuel's POVs and make a trilogy out of it. //blinks then groans// I really need to stop giving myself ideas.

Anyways, I've rambled enough. On with the fic!

**Learned Innocence**

The harsh roar of the wind was reduced to a soothing whistle inside the Ogervine. Gil sat silently listening to that whistle, his notebook opened in his lap and his hand resting lightly on the blank page before him pencil twined in his fingers. His eyes were glazed slightly and a small smile played about his lips as he reflected on what he had been through up to that point.

Reminiscing was much easier now that Yamu had returned to guarding Lord Elrihm's tree, not that he was glad to see him go, goodness no. Yamu was just a bit to energetic for his tastes, perhaps a bit to simple as well, not that it didn't make him any less like able or special.

Special.

That was something that he had always wanted to be ever since he was a small child. He had grown up on tales of Levant and the legendary Cocoon Masters and other such heroes. He had so wanted to be special like them, to be remembered like they were. As soon as he was able, he had come to the Temple. The forests had fascinated him to no end and he immersed himself in them, learning all he could about them. He had soon been given the title of scholar. He had even taught Lord Levant some things about the forests.

Then he came.

Kahu.

He had been innocent and naive with visions of grandeur and he couldn't help but feel like an indulgent father while listening to him talk. He had paid him no real mind at that point, he was just a child after all, save for the fact he provided an interesting study topic in the tail he reluctantly bore and in the forest orb he sought in order to remove it. That was something he couldn't let happen. He had decided to go after the orb himself at that point, surly he would be able to reach it. How little did he know that this task would change him.

After awhile he was forced to pay mind to the boy. Kahu had just kept getting stronger and stronger and it seemed as if he was being left behind and he just couldn't seem to catch up. The jealousy stung at his heart as he watched as he seemingly collected the other three forest orbs with little effort and before he could blink he, himself, was standing opposite the child in front of the wind orb ready to do battle. He had been forced to admit that the determination and regret he saw burning in Kahu's eyes had scared him and he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for what he was doing. The child was fighting for his life after all.

His defeat that day had been swift and humiliating. He had been brought to his knees by the child he had passed off as nothing but a dreamer. How could he have been so foolish as to think that he had been worthy, _special_, enough to obtain the wind orb. Gods how he had hated that word then.

_Special_.

He would never be special, would he?

Things became foggy shortly after that, the Kumari Gate sealing and trapping many of them within the forests. He remembered a peculiar detached feeling as he had some how appeared before a winged Kahu and speaking with him. He remembered how depressed he felt as he spoke to him about his fears. He remembered thinking that if only he could defeat Kahu just _one time_ then maybe he'd be special. He battled as hard he could, paying no mind to Kahu's words. Despite everything, he had still lost. After, he remembered being controlled by _something_ then battling Kahu once again only to be defeated for a second time. He remembered how the something left him screeching with rage at being defeated. Afterwards, though, he finally heard the words that Kahu had been saying all throughout their fight and he felt truly at peace with himself for, what he felt was, the very first time.

He felt _special_. He _was_ special. He always had been if only for the fact that he was himself. He didn't need to be chosen for some great thing like Kahu had been to be special. It was just like him to over look the answer just because he was trying to hard. All this time he had been the naive one with visions of grandeur. He just wished it hadn't taken him so long to see it.

Slowly he drifted from his memories and a true smile pulled at his lips and his eyes slip closed as he rested his head against the wall of the Ogervine. It seemed that hindsight would always be twenty/twenty.

Snorting in amusement and shaking his head, he brought himself fully out of his revive. Opening his eyes and sitting up, he began to write down notes on his latest topic unaware of the eyes that watched from the shadows.

--o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--

Kahu smiled as he watched Dr. Gil sit up and begin writing in his notebook. He'd been worried when he first saw him. He had looked so nostalgic sitting there eyes closed and head resting against the Ogervine's wall. Kahu had a feeling what he had been thinking of and he was glad Dr. Gil wasn't letting it bring him down. Smiling, Kahu slipped silently out of the Ogervine and back to his waiting companion.

"Find anything in there, Kahu?" Neco asked.

"Nope, it's empty," he replied, smile still tugging at his lips.

Looking one last time at the Ogervine, Kahu turned and started up the path to the next one. Dr. Gil would be fine.

**--End--**


End file.
